I Have to Tell You Something
by DarkChocolateCat
Summary: An impulsively fueled action brings something new and unexpected to the relationship two average guys had. With the consequences AND rewards not left unsaid. Time to start telling…NaruSasu Yaoi


**[I Have To Tell You Something]**

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Written by:** Darkchocolatecat (Victoria) and Gigglinggirly deviantART

**Warnings:** malexmale, femalexmale, SasUKE, sexual themes, angst, sensitive themes, drama, strong language, AU, minor OOC.

**Description:** An impulsively fueled action brings something new and unexpected to the relationship two average guys had. With the consequences AND rewards not left unsaid. Time to start telling…NaruSasu Yaoi

**Author Note:** Hey! I'll be starting to regularly post up this fic here! This is a NaruSasu story that my best friend Yan, and I write together. We literally do write this story 50/50. She has the role of Naru, while I have Sasuke, and we split other characters between us. We started writing this fanfiction as a hobby, and for fun, in August 2009. Over almost a year of writing it, the story line has not only grown and flourished, but our own personalities and abilities writing have also grown. On the other website I posted this fanfic, it was met with highly positive review and was very much loved. This first part will be shorter since it's an intro of sorts, future updates will be longer. I hope you all here enjoy reading this story as much as Yan and I did writing it!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Date Day.**

***Introduction.***

That familiar bitter taste was back in Sasuke's mouth. It started in the early hours of the morning; Sasuke had woken up at a time just shy of six am. He didn't check his clock to see the time, because he didn't need to. The sun wasn't fully up, the birds had started their sweet, melodious songs, and a lone car revved up its engine; its driver leaving for work. Today wasn't anything special; in fact, today was a horrible day in Sasuke's life…one of many, many more days to come. 'It's a date day.' He thought mournfully to himself. His inner self would pout and be brought to tears on these days. Date days always struck a nerve in Sasuke, a pain not unlike a cavity being drilled into at the dentist- a stinging, deep, vibrating, pain. Sasuke only wished he could have novocaine to numb his feelings on these days.

So Sasuke went throughout the day trying to make it as normal as possible. The bright cheekiness around Naruto always increased ten-fold on Date Days, and it only made Sasuke hurt more. 'He'll never look that way for me…' his inner self whimpered as if wounded and bleeding. It was no secret to Sasuke, no newly found discovery, that Sasuke was in love with his roommate. He had been. For –years-.

Watching Naruto on these Date Days showed Sasuke more and more how slim the chances of his hot blond, friend, and roommate, returning the feelings were. 'He's such…a ladies man.' Sasuke glared sourly at his reflection in the spoon he held at breakfast. Naruto sat down at the table, enthused about his date with one of his longest lasting girlfriend's, three weeks to be exact. Sasuke only savagely ate his oatmeal, shoveling the strawberries and oats in…and replying with grunts when he was directly asked something by his blond friend.

Then… it was the Dressing. Sasuke always dreaded the Dressing the most. The time when Naruto would dress up nicely…how he would run his hands through his soft, sunshine-golden hair, and spritz cologne all over himself…how the rich, smooth, musky cologne would mix with his own signature "Naruto" smell made Sasuke's heart flutter butterfly-like in his chest. His eyes would pin-prick with tears and the taunting thoughts would echo in his thoughts, 'Naruto will –never- dress this way for you. He's not a gay freak like you want him to be. He likes girls, he's normal. You're a freak Sasuke for liking him, and an idiot. He'll never ever ever like you back.' The thoughts were childish and stupid, but as the river flows water, his mind constantly supplied those negative, yet sickeningly true thoughts.

"You know it." Sasuke finally responded. He gave his own Sasuke-version of Naruto's mega-watt smile, and a cheesy thumbs up. Sasuke was careful to hide most of his hurt-feelings from Naruto yet…on Date Days it was impossible to keep them all inside. The dark haired male –knew- Naruto knew something was wrong with him on these days. 'Thank god he doesn't know the true reason. I bet he thinks I'm just jealous. Naruto is such a dobe. But its days like these I'm so grateful for it.' It was true. Naruto would also strut around like he was the coolest thing on earth on Date days, that was one thing Sasuke got a laugh from...especially that one time Naruto's new pants snagged on the wooden chair that one time two months ago, and his pants ripped at the butt; revealing Naruto's ramen bowl-printed boxers to Sasuke who immediately burst into a snickering fit of laughter.

"Hey…blondie." Sasuke drawled out as Naruto went a bit crazy with the cologne – wildly spritzing it on every square inch of himself. "Your date is meeting you in fifteen; I think it's about time you get ready to leave, Princess." Sasuke laughed at Naruto's pouty expression. "Move along..." he waved his hand as if to 'shoo' the blond along.

"Ok, ok I'm ready, but Sasuke, whenever you smile like that, it freaks me out, -every time-" the blond laughed to himself as he put his cologne back on the shelf. Naruto moved down the long hallway as his raven-haired flat mate followed him, still 'shooing' him along.

"Psht. And your smile doesn't freak out most of your…ladies." Sasuke smugly smiled back, he spoke in a biting tone, before he realized his mistake. He smoothed over his slip-up with a brief, quirky, smile; a smile he didn't show to too many people.

Sasuke continued to follow his blond friend as he made his way through the process of everything he needed to do for a Date Day. 'Hah. Date Day is good for this too, I get to follow Naruto and bother him.' Sasuke's inner self smiled wickedly, this was always a good time for Sasuke to out all his anger and sadness about what Naruto was always doing to him, and how he never REALLY noticed Sasuke, 'Better out than in.' Sasuke's inner self cackled and rubbed his hands together devilishly.

'Sasuke's always looking out for me, doesn't even want me to be late, such a sweetheart.' Naruto blushed in his head and giggled out loud. 'Sasuke been my friend for as long as I can remember, I'm glad he's-' his thoughts got cut off short as he felt something around his feet trip him up and face-plant into the front door.

"That cat, again?" Naruto grunted, recalling a time before when Riku, their brown and grey fluffy tabby cat, had done a similar thing before, Naruto's date was with him, and that time a boiling cup of tea went everywhere, and mostly over his date. Naruto cringed at the thought as he rolled over from the face-to-floor position he had crawled into during his memory.

Riku, Sasuke's and his flat-mate's fluffy tabby cat, tripped Naruto quite hard into the ground. Sasuke chuckled under his breath, this 8 pound cat could take Naruto on –any- day…and win. Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto for glaring at Riku, but the sight of Naruto's face had him gasp in shock. Blood. A lot of it. The red liquid dripped steadily from the blond's nose, cascading down and trickling down into his lips.

"That cat -hates- me, I'm sure of it." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke, holding Riku in his arms. Naruto noted the look of horror on his flat mates face as he stood up, and stretched out. He watched Sasuke's eyes hover just above his top lip. Naruto slowly moved his finger to where he was starring, his stomach stirring at the feeling. "SHIT! " The blond, red faced man screamed hysterically as he ran to the smaller bathroom to his right.

'That's not good.' It was as if Sasuke lost his ability to move and speak.

He saw his crush's shock and horror over the discovery of the blood, and heard him shriek from the bathroom…it wasn't until Riku mewled impatiently, that Sasuke got the ability to move again.

'Shit shit shit, what should I do? I've got to meet Konata in like 10 minutes! AND I'VE GOT A NOSE BLEED!' the blond furiously wiped at his nose, using towel after towel after towel. "SAS~~UKEEEEE! " a loud shrill scream escaped from his lips, pleading for help.

Sasuke's stomach twisted uncomfortably. He released Riku with a soft 'plop' onto the floor, where immediately the fluffy cat padded away towards the Living Room.

Then… it was as if some built-in-response in Sasuke was activated. He tucked a loose strand of his thick, dark black hair behind his ear and softly walked over to the bathroom. The piles of bloody towels had Sasuke grimace briefly before grabbing a fresh towel from the metal rack against the wall.

"Here." Sasuke gently spoke, carefully he tilted Naruto's head up, the blond's deep sapphire eyes were questioning Sasuke. "If you keep your nose elevated a bit, it should slow the blood." Sasuke murmured, as he fought off a blush. He held his attractive roommate's warm cheek in one of his slender, pale hands, and the other held the towel almost lovingly against Naruto's bleeding nose.

Sasuke's trick worked. In about 5 minutes, the bleeding had slowed a good amount. 'You still look so handsome Naru…Ugh. This stupid Konata doesn't deserve him.' Sasuke thought sourly. 'Konata is probably going to throw a bitch fit anyways. She doesn't understand that emergencies happen and the world doesn't revolve around her.'

"You look much better." Sasuke supplied, giving a reassuring half-smile. His cool hands, regrettably, let go of Naruto's warm whiskermark-tattooed cheek, and removed the slightly bloodied towel. Sasuke felt his heart flutter again when he saw Naruto's face crack into one of his heart melting signature grins. 'You didn't look bad in the first place…you're always so attractive.' Sasuke's inner self blushed.

"No go, run along. You know how Konata…" Sasuke glowered out her name, "Gets. So goooo. I'll be fine don't worry about meee." Sasuke dragged out as he pushed Naruto towards the door to exit the apartment.

**[*A Few Hours Later*]**

Naruto crawled up the last flight of stairs, and slowly made his way to his apartment door, his eyes swelling up and over flowing with tears that then rolled down his whisker-marked cheeks, as he attempted to open the door.

Once he got inside, he wiped the tears away.

The door to the apartment was slammed open, before being closed softer. Sasuke's deep charcoal coloured eyes were set on the television screen, but he wasn't really watching it…or listening to it. His perfect hearing (yet another aspect of Sasuke which was perfect) caught the sound of heavy footsteps and a soft, quickly muffled, sob. 'He got dumped.' The words resounded through Sasuke's head, louder and with more excitement each time. A sense of glee filled up Sasuke, so strong his face broke out in content, albeit slightly wicked, smile. As the footsteps came closer, Sasuke continued watching the television, pretending to be unaware of Naruto's dramatic-date…although his inner self was partying and celebrating for 'The bitch is gonnne!'

'Sasuke can't see me like this! I'm a man! I can go out and get another girl easy!' Forcing his perfect smile, Naruto walked into their living room with his hands behind his head. He saw his light skinned, dark haired flat-mate sitting near the edge, flicking through channels. Not even looking at his best friend, he fell back on the corner sofa; still smiling, he picked up Riku, placing him on his lap. He ran his hand down from head to tail, calming Riku from his presence, and calming himself.

The room stayed silent, Sasuke flicking through channels, Naruto caught a slight smile brush across Sasuke's lips. 'He's been at the porn tonight, dirty bastard, having fun while I'm heart broken.' Inner Naruto pouted.

Naruto slouched into the corner and leaned his head back over the sofa, resting his head, looking up at the ceiling. Images of Konata flew past his eyes, her beauty, her innocence, her boobs, her sweet soft hair, her boobs, her perfect smile, her C breast cup. 'Why am I such a pervert?' Naruto sighed, not noticing a tear leak and rolls down the side of his head.

Sasuke never liked Konata. Not just because she was dating –his- Naruto, but because she was, quite simply a bitch. Foul tempered, and easy to upset, she was the worst kind of woman in Sasuke's opinion. So Sasuke stuck to 'Oblivious and Ignore' until…Until… It caught up to him. Naruto was hurt, and here Sasuke was, acting as if he'd won the million dollar lottery.

Naruto opened his eyes moments later to see Sasuke looking broken.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, sitting up in his corner, putting his elbows on his knees slowly for Riku to get off. 'Again, silence, he never asks how the date goes; how I feel, or even did we do anything? Nothing.' Naruto stood up quickly and took his jacket off. He took a few deep breaths and caught Sasuke's broken expression again. He turned quickly to face Sasuke full on.

"She dumped me ok?" Naruto seethed through a defeated smile. Standing for a few seconds, he then fell back, as if cut down, next to his dark haired friend.

"She's a complete bitch Sasuke! She thinks the world revolves around her! She doesn't understand how things can happen! Why couldn't I see this in the first place!" Naruto held is head in his hands, 'I'm such a dick!'

Sasuke worried his bottom lip for a moment, and side-glanced Naruto, feeling a broken expression appear on –his- face. Before he knew it, he took it upon himself to comfort his crush, and best friend.

The tanned man flinched as he felt warm arms wrap around him. He fell into the hug and let a few more tears escape. He clutched at Sasuke's shirt, as if craving, craving for something 'Sasuke smells so good, it's relaxing -wait, WHAT?' Pulling away quickly, he shot up violently and pulled his t-shirt over his head. "No more tears! I'm a man! Time for a work out! "

The blond sprang to life and ran over to the corner of the room to fetch his weights. "Wanna join Sas-UKE?" Naruto laughed as he lifted one weight above his head, and then the other. "ONE TO THREE FOUR, I DONT NEED THAT STUPID WHORE!" Naruto suddenly stopped and burst out into laughter at his awe-struck face. "YOUR FACE IS CLASSIC SASUKE!"

And then, Sasuke found himself highly shocked at Naruto's transformation from broken-hearted to "MOVING ONNN." Which Naruto took it upon himself to scream out after his "Whore" chant.

"She didn't deserve you." Sasuke gave a soft, and small, yet confident, smile. And then it was gone, the rare Sasuke smile was followed by a content and amused expression. "I see you moved on quite quickly. She wasn't worth your tears." Sasuke knew he should stop verbally bashing Konata, but he couldn't. 'It's been too long. Too long he's been with that brainless, bratty, bitch.' Sasuke lay down on the couch, stretching his petit frame out. A soft mew alerted the raven-haired male of Riku, who promptly jumped up on the couch curling next to Sasuke; against his thin and toned stomach where he purred heartily. 'Looks like Riku is happy too.' Inner Sasuke sang out, thoroughly pleased at his cat's actions. Sasuke began stroking Riku's touchably soft fur.

"Let's do something tomorrow." Sasuke offered vaguely, a ghost of a smile on his face. "A movie maybe?" Sasuke offered just as vaguely. He started out at Naruto warmly, but at the same time…dazedly.

Naruto stopped with his weights at looked over at Sasuke, who looked to be napping with Riku curled next to him. 'Hn, what a sap, he must have been waiting up for me, I guess Sasuke does care.' Naruto sat down and picked up the DVD remote that sat next to the TV. He looked back over at the dozing man. 'Let's hope this works,' the blond thought to himself. He stood up and without a second thought he threw the remote at his flat mates head.

Naruto then reminded himself, that;

1- Sasuke doesn't like being woken up,

2- 'Specially with a remote being thrown at his head.

Naruto tried to hide behind the TV as the raven slowly walked towards him and stopped just a meter in front of his failed attempts.

"You were sleeping, I had to wake you up, I had to answer your question about tomorrow, a movie? Yeah yeah, that's why I did it! "Naruto could hear his voice break as the raven, dead slow moved forward inches at a time.

"AHHHHH! Stop it Sasuke! HAHA! I said stop it! "


End file.
